warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Shadows/Chapter 5
Chapter description Jaypaw's PoV :After being given permission to travel to the Moonpool by Leafpool, Jaypaw leaves the ThunderClan camp, and makes his way towards the sacred place that all medicine cats meet during the half-moon. Along the way, he meets the medicine cats from two of the three other Clans. Jaypaw notes that Littlecloud, the medicine cat of ShadowClan, is not present. Not long after he greets the others, he is approached by Barkface, WindClan's senior medicine cat. The older cat greets Jaypaw, and although it goes unsaid, Jaypaw believes that Barkface was truly sorry for the rest of his Clan attacking ThunderClan. To his greeting, Jaypaw nods his head and accepts the unspoken apology. :Willowshine, RiverClan's junior medicine cat, training under Mothwing, inquires as to the whereabouts of Leafpool, soon after Jaypaw and Barkface are finished speaking. Not wanting to give the other medicine cats any clues as to the reason Leafpool stayed behind, Jaypaw is vague about his answer, and only replies that she is doing medicine cat business. Willowshine also comments on Jaypaw being alone at the Moonpool, and says that Mothwing, her mentor, would never allow her to go alone without her full medicine cat name. Jaypaw holds back a biting retort, thinking to himself that Mothwing doesn't believe in StarClan. :Barkface notices that Littlecloud is not present, and mutters that he'd hoped at least Littlecloud would keep his faith in StarClan. Jaypaw, who knows that the ShadowClan medicine cat is trying, wants to say something to reassure Barkface that Littlecloud is trying, but he didn't want to have to explain why he and his siblings were in ShadowClan territory. He thinks that Blackstar, along with Sol's influence, had forbidden Littlecloud from trying to contact their warrior ancestors, as the ShadowClan leader no longer believes in StarClan. Willowshine suggests that perhaps Littlecloud can contact them from his den, and Jaypaw says that maybe StarClan can give them an idea as to what they should do about Sol. :Once the medicine cats settle down at the Moonpool, Jaypaw starts to dream. He meets up with Rock, who informs Jaypaw that there is another who wishes to speak with him. In no time at all, Jaypaw finds himself face to face with a badger, who is none other than the ghostly Midnight. Jaypaw, not having met Midnight before, asks if she is the one who helped ThunderClan. Midnight, noticing Jaypaw's hesitance, tells the apprentice that she will not hurt him, and he may approach her. As he does, he asks if it was Midnight who appeared to him when they went to ShadowClan territory; she says that it was her, and she went to see what Sol had said to the Clans. :Jaypaw is extremely shocked when he hears that Midnight knows Sol, and he wants to know why Midnight told Sol everything, saying that he thoughts Midnight was a friend of ThunderClan. She says that there is more than one way to be a friend, and that knowledge does not always bring power to those who want it. Jaypaw says that Sol has enough power, making one Clan give up their faith in StarClan. Midnight says that perhaps it is StarClan's job to restore ShadowClan's faith in StarClan, and when Jaypaw asks why the badger only talked to Sol. Before Midnight can answer, she disappears, and soon Jaypaw finds himself facing two more cats, one tabby, and a small gray and white cat. The two introduce themselves as Raggedstar and Runningnose, two former ShadowClan cats. :The two cats both plead with Jaypaw to get ShadowClan to believe in StarClan again, and to drive Sol out. Raggedstar is extremely worried for his Clan, not wanting to see them driven apart by Sol, and becoming rogues, losing all of their honor and dignity. Runningnose adds to this, saying that he has spoken to Littlecloud, although he is forbidden to speak of StarClan, or leave camp to travel to the Moonpool. Jaypaw asks what he is supposed to do, but the two StarClan cats do not know, and the only thing they do know is that Jaypaw may be the cat to save their Clan. Jaypaw says that he'll try, and he is thanked by Raggedstar and Runningnose. :After the meeting with StarClan, Jaypaw makes his way back to camp, and meets with his siblings, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. He tells his littermates everything that StarClan told him, and the apprentice comes to the conclusion that they will need to make a sign for StarClan, since they cannot do it on their own. Lionblaze is puzzled, and unsure how to do it, but Hollyleaf says that it's needed, and all four Clans must follow the warrior code. Her tone, actions, and intensity when talking about what to do about ShadowClan makes Jaypaw shiver, and for once, he thinks that he might be scared of his sister. Characters Major *Rock *Midnight *Hollyleaf *Lionblaze }} Minor *Barkface *Kestrelpaw *Raggedstar *Runningnose *Mousewhisker *Berrynose }} Mentioned *Leafpool *Sol *Blackstar *Stoneteller *Millie *Briarkit }} Notes and references nl:Lange schaduwen/Hoofdstuk 5 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Long Shadows Category:Power of Three arc